The Girl with the Dark Ribbon
by cdghuntermco
Summary: For as long as Jaune's known her, Blake has had the curious ribbon in her hair. The mystery of it consumes him. But perhaps learning the truth behind the ribbon is more than he can handle...


**The Girl with the Dark Ribbon**

* * *

On the day Jaune Arc first attended Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman, he met a beautiful girl with bright golden eyes and long dark hair, named Blake Belladonna. But the thing that stood out to him most curiously was the dark ribbon nestled in her hair, knotted on either side of her head like a pair of cat ears. All through orientation and the night sleeping in the auditorium, Jaune never saw her take it off.

Intrigued, Jaune approached her before initiation and said, "I don't mean to trouble you, but what's the story behind the pretty ribbon in your hair?"

Blake gave him a mysterious, leveled stare. "Perhaps I'll tell you if we end up on the same team."

Despite his best efforts during the test that day, Jaune did not make it on the same team as Blake. But he did become the leader of one filled with people who quickly became his dearest friends, and as the school year went on they also spent a great deal of time with Blake's team.

On a day where Jaune could confidently say he and Blake were friends, he asked her, "I know we aren't on the same team, but I like to think we've grown close. Maybe now you can tell me the story behind the ribbon?"

"I do consider you a dear friend," Blake assured him. "But for now I still don't feel comfortable giving you all my secrets. Perhaps I'll tell you about my ribbon if we grow to be more than friends."

This time Jaune resolved to meet Blake's goal. It took a couple of years, a period in which they both took time to pursue other romantic interests, but eventually Jaune was able to woo Blake's heart enough to have her agree to go out with him.

Jaune waited until they'd already been dating a few months before he asked, "So now will you tell me about the ribbon?"

Blake patted his cheek and gave him a coquettish smile. "Perhaps I'll tell you when we're married."

Years passed. They graduated school and went on to become full-fledged Hunters. Their careers made it difficult to spend great lengths of time together over the years, but Jaune and Blake never let that get in the way of the genuine love they had for one another. On the tenth anniversary of when they met Jaune proposed, and Blake said yes.

Almost as an afterthought Jaune remembered the ribbon on their wedding night, and he asked, "I don't suppose now you'll tell me about the ribbon in your hair?"

"Perhaps I'll tell when you you've given me a child in return," Blake answered mischievously.

Their first son was born less than a year later, but Jaune did not ask about the ribbon again. He was content in knowing his wife liked to keep a few small secrets to herself, and it never made him doubt the bond they shared. So while the ribbon would occasionally cross his mind, Jaune never again thought it important enough to bring up.

Years grew into decades. Jaune and Blake raised a great many more sons and daughters. Eventually they retired from being Hunters in order to simply spend time together while their children grew into strong and intelligent adults themselves. The family only grew larger still as grandchildren began to enter the picture, whom Jaune and Blake loved to dote on.

But even decades worth of happiness must eventually come to end. Well into their nineties, Blake's health began to decline. The doctor said she was dying, and while it was sad news for their family and friends to hear, they still rejoiced the long, full life Blake lived.

Jaune sat next to his wife while she laid in bed on what would be her last night on Remnant, and she turned to him. "Perhaps now I'll tell you about the ribbon in my hair."

The dark cloth now stood out sharply against the head of hair that had long since grown silver. Jaune shook his head. "I stopped caring about that a long time ago."

"Still, I want you to know. Please undo the ribbon, and you will understand what I have kept from you all these years."

Jaune nodded, and with slow careful hands he undid the ribbon and removed it from his wife's hair.

Left in their place were a pair of pointed cat ears, which still had specks of the raven hair Blake once had.

Jaune stared at them for a while, and Blake held her eyes closed, waiting for his reaction.

"So… is that it?"

Blake's eyes snapped open and she looked to her husband. "What do you mean 'Is that it?' I'm a Faunus, and I have been for as long as you've known me."

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "Everyone knew that."

"What?" Blake was flabbergasted. "But this is my deepest, darkest secret!"

Jaune gave her a flat look. "Blake, you act so much like a cat it isn't funny. If no one ever pointed it out then they were probably like me and didn't want to come off sounding racist."

"I don't believe you, I've spent my entire life carefully keeping my true nature hidden away."

"You eat nothing but fish."

"It's high in protein."

"You never let us have a dog."

"Dogs are evil, I don't see the problem."

"You literally hissed at baristas who didn't get your tea right."

"How else are they supposed to learn to not be terrible at their jobs?"

Jaune placed a hand on Blake's shoulder and did his best to be patient with her. "Blake, all nine of our children have cat ears. All of our grandchildren have cat ears. I'm fairly certain there isn't any Faunus heritage in my bloodline, and I know you'd never cheat on me. If I didn't already know you were a Faunus, what other conclusion would I have come to?"

Blake wouldn't meet his eyes. "I figured… you never noticed."

Jaune crooked his brow at her. "Blake, did you seriously try to keep you being a Faunus secret for all these years just to have some grand reveal on your deathbed that would add layers of mystery and intrigue to the rest of your life?"

"O-oh no, I'm dying so I can't answer your questions, goodbye my true loooooove…"

"You are so Extra, Blake."

"I can't hear you I'm deeeaaaad…"


End file.
